


click, i got you!

by Nikiforlove



Series: Yuri On Ice Oneshots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, just a small tidbit thing, russia is cold right, viktor is very very cheesy, viktuuri, yuuri and phichit go to russia!, yuuri falls for him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforlove/pseuds/Nikiforlove
Summary: "Hi, could you move? You're blocking the view."akaphotographer! viktor meets tourist! yuuriakawriting tidbit to get my mojo back





	click, i got you!

It's not like Yuuri wasn't used to the cold. After all, Japan had a fair share of their own brutal winters. It was just that Russia was _so fucking cold._ His teeth chattered as his face pinked, a steely shiver creeping up his spine, gone as fast as it came. Every breath he took, a puff of white blending in with the sky.

Meanwhile, youthful locals strolled by casually, wearing _cardigans_ and _leggings._ Yuuri laughed enviously under five layers of sweaters and jackets, four layers of bottoms, plus, leg warmers.

Aside from that, Russia was spectacular _. Maybe_ not the best place to take your vacation in if you were as sensitive to the cold as Yuuri, but it was breathtaking all the same. For now, Yuuri stood on a small bridge, towering a small pond that was frozen over solid, a light dusting of snowflakes on its surface. If you bent down, you could see your reflection on the ice, peering right back up at you.

But what Yuuri's eyes were locked on, was the enchanting snowy forest just a little bit beyond the pond. Not a sight of green to be found, the trees lay bare on the soil, branches twinkling with the stars of snow and soft 5am sun. An untouched, untainted field of white snow sat in its heart, beckoning those with diamonds to come and throw them into the snow, gleaming ever so captivatingly.

Yuuri sighed. His decision of taking a walk in this frigid weather was starting to pay off, if it meant that he could stare at these kinds of views. He always was a sucker for pretty sights.

The gentle cries of seagulls echoed through the air, sided with breaths of searing cold. Yuuri thought about waking Phichit later, maybe bring him to this new-found haven of his. Or maybe he'd keep this jewel to himself.

Yuuri breathed another puff of white out. He'd go back to the hotel in a while. A few more minutes, that's all. He just can't help but stare into the icy wonderland that was presented ever so beautifully to him by his destination less walking.

As a glacial gust of wind blew past his face, Yuuri immediately regretted leaving his earmuffs in the hotel room. The cold stung his ears, slapping across his face as it delivered a somewhat satisfying and shiver inducing sting. Then, he was compelled to bring his gloved hands up to his chapped lips, blowing hot air from his mouth. He cupped his face and ears with his hands, hoping to transfer some heat.

Unfortunately, he found that the heat had dissipated quicker than he had expected. Yuuri sighed again, keeping his hands planted on his ears as a futile attempt to mimic ear muffs.

'click!'

The familiar shutter sound from a camera originated from his left side, causing Yuuri to whip his head to the side.

"Hi, could you move? You're blocking the view."

A Canon camera blocked the face of a pale, platinum-haired man, in the progress of snapping a photo. Yuuri quickly hunched his back timidly, scrambling to the side with a half-mumbled apology.

'No, no, no!" cried the man, voice urgent. "Stay right there, solnyshko, but drop the hands."

Yuuri stilled, realizing he still had his hands cupping his ears. He dropped them immediately.

"B-but aren't I blocking the view?" he stammered, gesturing to the scenery he had been admiring.

"Don't be silly, solnyshko," the man laughed coyly, slinging the camera strap over his shoulder to expose his face, grinning brightly. " You are the view."

And in seeing those eyes of his, those lively, cerulean blue seas that made Yuuri want to drown, shiny platinum hair that framed his face perfectly, and that heart-shaped smile that twinkled brighter than the snow, Yuuri felt the heat rush to his cheeks and for the first time that morning, Yuuri felt warm.


End file.
